


All Hallow's Eve

by Wyndewalker



Category: The Crow: Stairway To Heaven, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fusion - The Crow, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallow's Eve

A cool autumn night breeze whispered through the cemetery, rustling the leaves on the ground, rattling the almost bare tree branches overhead. In the distance the sound of children laughing could be heard. They were all over the streets tonight, dressed in their bright costumes, moving from house to house begging for candy. None of them ventured past the iron gates of the cemetery. Even the bravest found reason to be elsewhere that night.

Except one.

A lone figure crouched motionless on a headstone, blue-eyed gaze locked on another headstone a few feet away. A crow was perched on the figure's shoulder; black feathers blending in with the figure's dark clothes. One might almost think them a statue if not for the periodic stirring of hair and feathers by the breeze.

The quiet was broken by the sound of flapping wings. A second crow landed on the headstone the figure was so intently watching. The new crow cocked it's head to the side and cawed at them. It pecked a couple of times on the headstone it was standing on.

"It's time," the figure said in a soft gravelly masculine voice. The crow on his shoulder cawed in agreement.

Moments later the ground in front of the headstone began to push up, mounding, cracking until a hand pushed through. Hopping down from his perch, the man grasped the fumbling hand. With a mighty heave he pulled a blonde man from the grave. The blonde fell to his knees gasping for air, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he shuddered as if cold. Wild eyes gazed unseeing at the ground. Suddenly he threw back his head and let out a primal scream. 

The man who'd pulled him from the grave just waited patiently. He knew there was no rushing this. 

Finally the blonde fell silent once more. He started to look around, taking stock of his surroundings. He stilled when he caught sight of the other man. Pale green eyes locked with blue for a long moment.

"Where am I?" The blonde rasped.

"Oakfield Cemetery."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Vin Tanner," Vin crouched down so he was eye level with the blonde, "and you're Chris Larabee. You were killed a year ago trying to save your wife and child. The crow brought you back so that you can seek vengeance."

Chris stared at him like he'd gone crazy. "How...how do you know this?"

"I was murdered in 1878 with my lover, Ezra. The crow brought me back so I could get vengeance. C'mon," Vin rose to his feet, extending Chris a hand.

Chris took it allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. "I...I don't understand."

"Don't worry about it. I've got a place you can stay. I'll explain things a bit more and Ezra already has a lead on where we can find the men responsible for this."

"Ezra?" Chris looked at him sharply. "Your crow brought him back too?"

Vin shook his head, starting to walk towards the entrance of the cemetery. "Nope. His soul was reborn 'bout thirty years ago. We found each other by accident one day. Surprised the hell outta both of us, especially when he started having flashes of our original time together. You might have the same thing."

"Why would I?"

"Because this ain't your first go around either. I rode with a group of seven regulators before I was killed. Folks used to call us the Magnificent Seven." He gave Chris a sly grin. "You were our leader, cowboy."

"I ain't no cowboy," Chris growled then stopped in his tracks. 

"Yep, Vin chuckled, "you said the same thing back then too. C'mon. Ez and the others are waiting on us. Time to hunt down some bad guys."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note 1: Chris might be a little out of character but, well, I figure crawling out of your own grave is bound to be a bit disorienting.
> 
> Author's Note 2: I'd like to say I'm going to continue this but considering the very large number of unfinished stories I have it's a unlikely. So if anyone wants to take this and run with it feel free.


End file.
